My version of Breaking Dawn
by CloudPrincess111
Summary: Okay, those of you who have read my Maximum Ride fanfic know i'm horrible with summaries. But here's my version of Breaking Dawn. Nothing really special, just a continuation of the normal plot. But I think it's great, if I may say so. Rated M just in case


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I WISH! But It's Stephenie's. dramatic sigh

**Chapter 1**

(AN: To those of you who have read my Maximum Ride fanfic, thanks for taking my suggestion. And if you like Maximum Ride and haven't read my fanfic, READ IT! It's great if I may say so myself.)

"And I want that over there…" Alice directed. I sighed in annoyance. I pictured the kind of wedding I wanted. "Welcome to Vegas." The sign would say. But that kind of simple ceremony was nearly impossible for Alice.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples. We were at our meadow, one of my favorite spots in the world. Alice, after discussing it with me, decided it was the best spot for my wedding. It was one of the only things she decided to ask me about, considering I didn't want this at all.

Things have gotten easier for me in the past few weeks, though. I no longer dread my wedding, the way I've been raised to. I was getting married to the most perfect…male ever, after all. I just wish it wasn't this **big**. Alice decided to invite everyone I've ever met. And some I haven't.

"You feel okay, love?" Edward asked, appearing behind me.

"No worse than usual." I replied. My mood lightened at the beautiful sound that was his velvet-soft laugh behind me. He was suddenly kneeling in front of me, lifting my chin lightly with one finger to touch my lips to his.

"Bella, come here. I need your opinion on this." Alice called from the other side of the meadow. I sighed and stood up, taking Edward's hand in mine. It was actually a relief to have her call me. That's why I was here, after all, but so far she didn't need, or want, my opinion. She had to do this her way.

"What do you think? Roses or Lilies?" Alice said, holding up each as I walked over.

"Uh…what do you think, Edward?" I asked. Of course, as soon as I had a say in something, I had no idea what I wanted.

"Don't ask him! Men have no sense of style!" Alice ordered. She used the term "men" loosely. Edward was a vampire.

"Okay…w-well…" I stuttered.

"If I may, I think lilies. They'd go quite beautifully with your skin color." Edward said, stroking my cheek. I blushed, and he chuckled. Alice pouted at his sudden interruption, but her expression lightened as she deliberated.

"I agree. Lilies it is." Alice said, dancing off. I sighed.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked. I didn't know, myself. Was it just pre-wedding nerves starting to get to me? Or did I really not want to do this? I shook the thought out of my head right away. I wanted this. I wanted to be with Edward forever.

"I don't know, Edward. I think I'm just nervous…" I sighed. He turned me around to look at him.

"You're thinking of Jacob Black, aren't you?" He asked. I looked up and got captured in his golden eyes.

"…yes." I admitted, realizing I was thinking of him. He reached up and held my face between his hands.

"You don't have to do this, Bella. If Jacob's the one you want-"

"No, Edward. I want you. Only you. I just…what about him? He just gets left in the dust..." I sighed.

"You know," He said, smiling mischievously, "I hear he and Leah have been getting along quite well." He said, twirling a strand of my hair absentmindedly.

"Leah Clearwater? I thought they hated eachother." I said, looking up in surprise.

"Not lately." He said smiling. I was surprised when I realized I was a little jealous. But mostly relieved. Jacob had someone, too. "Now, let's go back to your house. Charlie's getting worried. He doesn't even trust you with your fiancée." Edward teased. I shivered at the word. "Sorry. You should get used to it, though. Actually, I should get you used to another name. Wife." Edward's smile was blinding. So was my blush.

"Let's go, already." I whined. He hauled me up onto his back, and I had barely enough time to close my eyes before he was taking off at the speed of light through the forest. I wrapped myself around him as tightly as I could manage. I still wasn't used to this. I couldn't even tell when we stopped moving. I only became aware of it when Edward tapped me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly and saw my house.

"What's Charlie thinking?" I asked as I got off of his back. He closed his eyes briefly and opened them seconds later with a smirk.

"He's thinking of calling Jacob to interrupt the wedding." He chuckled. I sighed.

"Figures..." I mumbled. Charlie hadn't taken this whole wedding thing too well. He still hated Edward for running away when we were _dating. _It's times like this that I'm really glad Edward can't read my mind. Edward didn't take the whole running away thing too well, either.

He hates himself for what he did.

Charlie probably thinks Edward's planning on running away again after we're married.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, taking my hand. I looked up at him and smiled in agreement. When I was safely on the porch, Edward kissed me on the cheek and disappeared. When I walked into the house, Charlie was in the living room watching TV.

"Hey, Bells? Mind whipping up some lunch?" He asked.

"Sure dad." I said as I hung up my rain coat. I quickly whipped up some of Charlie's fish fry and set it on the table for him. "Come and get it." I called and I quickly ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. I ran into my room to see Edward lounging on my bed with his feet hanging off the side. He was gazing at the ceiling, but looked at me as I walked in.

I laid down on the bed next to him and sighed. Before I knew what was happening, he had grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his chest. My breath came out in an, "Oof"

"You're still nervous?" He asked. I nodded as I tried to avoid his gaze. He pulled my face to his with one hand and kissed me. "Still nervous?" He asked when he pulled away. I nodded, still avoiding his beautiful golden eyes that I knew would make me forget my worry as soon as I looked into them. He kissed me again, but this time he didn't pull away. One of his hands found the skin on the small of my back and pulled me tight against him. The other knotted itself in my hair. I felt his ice-cold tongue trace the outline of my lips, requesting entry. I opened my mouth willingly. I expected him to pull back and say something about how we've used up our quota of risk, but he didn't.

I shivered as his cold tongue found mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. I pulled away gasping, but his mouth didn't leave my skin. He pressed his lips to my collarbone.

"Edward…" I moaned. What was this? Where had this come from? Everything moved in slow motion from there. As I pulled his lips back to mine, I couldn't hear anything accept the wild beating of my heart. Which wasn't a very good thing. I couldn't hear him coming.

I felt Edward freeze and my door creaked open. He cussed and disappeared. "Bells? You okay?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"_Act like you're asleep!_" Edward ordered. I laid very still and tried to control my breathing. I let out a sigh of relief as the door creaked shut. "Charlie heard you moan my name. Next time you do that, we'll have to be at my house, okay?" Edward said as he appeared at my side and put his arm around me.

"Great, now I can't leave the house. Charlie thinks I'm asleep." I mumbled, ignoring the last part.

"Well, you don't have to _sleep_." He said mischievously. Before I knew it, he was on top of me, kissing me softly. My heart beat rapidly again, and I pulled him closer. The kiss grew deeper, and my heart was in my throat. I placed my hands on his chest and yanked open the top button on his shirt. I half expected him to pull away, but he didn't. By now, both of us were breathing raggedly as I undid the rest of his buttons in record time. He released me for a second to allow me to slide off his shirt. I traced the perfect planes of his chest with my hands. I placed my cheek against his neck and heard his ragged breathing.

"I'm goin' over to Billy's." Charlie called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ugh." I huffed. "I better go before he comes to say goodbye." Edward said.

"NO! Stay. I'll go down. Just stay right where you are and I'll be right back." I ordered. He smiled and nodded. I straightened out my blouse and combed through my hair a couple times before dashing down the stairs. I almost ran into Charlie because he was standing just at the bottom of the stairs, his right foot on the first step. "Bye dad." I said quickly.

"Bye, Bells. I'll be back in a few hours." I nodded. I ran as fast as I could without tripping back up to my room as soon as I heard Charlie's car leave. When I opened the door, I didn't see Edward on the bed. I stopped, confused. Then the door closed behind me. I turned to see Edward crouching like a lion about to pounce. He was smiling and let out a playful growl.

"You wouldn't. Not again." I said. He lunged at me and threw me onto the bed, knocking it into the wall. I could feel the growls rumbling in his chest. It was more like a purr, actually. I giggled. He started kissing from my collarbone up to my jaw and I sighed in contentment, wrapping my arms around his neck. Then there was a knock on my bedroom door. My eyes flew open, but Edward wasn't surprised, so I knew it wasn't Charlie.

"Can I come in?" Alice asked sweetly. Let's see, Edward was on top of me, on my bed, with his shirt off and we had our arms wrapped around eachother…I don't see why not…

"No." I mumbled. I heard her laugh behind the door and she came in anyway.

"We need to ask you about a few thi- Oh. Sorry, were we intruding, dear?" Esme asked as she came in behind Alice. Alice didn't seem to mind at all and walked over to the side of my bed. Edward turned over and sat up, pulling me onto his lap.

"You _would've_ been if you _could've_ waited a few minutes." I pouted. Edward placed his chin on my shoulder and I could feel him smile.

"Later." He promised in a whisper. It was kind of silly, considering Alice would be able to hear from a mile away whatever I could barely hear. Oh well.

"Well, we just needed to discuss a few things. Do you want strawberries or chocolate inside the cake?" Alice asked.

"Uh…chocolate." I said.

"Okay." She said writing it down on a piece of paper.

"Now, do you want a limo to the wedding?" Esme asked.

"Absolutely no-" I started. Edward stopped me by placing a finger on my lips.

"Yes." He answered for me. I pouted.

"Well, honestly, did you really plan on driving that monster of a car to our _wedding?_"

"Okay, last question." Alice interrupted. "Do you still want Emmett to be the priest?". I sighed and laughed.

"I guess not." I replied.

"Okay. That's it for now. You two have fun." She said. And then they were gone.

"Are you still nervous?" Edward asked.

"…I guess not." I sighed.

"Good." He took my left hand and kissed the ring on it. "I don't want my wife to be unhappy." I turned and kissed him. He pulled away before either of us got too into it. "Shall we go see if Alice has ruined the decorations yet?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I said. I was about to get off the bed, but Edward picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"Practicing." He said with a smile.

(AN: How was that for chapter 1? Constructive Criticism, people! I want to know ur opinion, even if you think it's horrible. I'll post the next chapter after I get AT LEAST 3 reviews. Hope u liked it. Toodles.)


End file.
